Yuki's Diary
by me-steel-angel
Summary: ok now i dont know if those are the right genres i just uh...dont know...ok well its just yuki's diary he writes in it and stuff so yeah and stuff so okay please read and review...
1. Realization

Yuki's Diary Ch.1  
A./N.:you all may have heard of shuichis diary...well...yuki;s diary is os much  
better no wait im just kidding they're the same...well here you go  
Disclaimer:don't own gravitation. Don't sue me.  
Entry 1:My Feelings  
I am starting this because if I don't let myself out I kow I will just go  
insane and become one of those physopath suicide killer people and no  
matter how much I really do wanna commit suicide I know I just would never  
be able to bring myself to do it. It would hurt everyone Tohma said if I  
died.I just cant have insanity so here we are to my first poem realization...  
People say love lasts forever  
That is what I don't understand  
Everlasting love is gone  
It si now forgotten  
As I watched you leave  
My eyes became blinded by tears  
I fell to my knees crying  
As you walked out the door  
People say I was young and did not understand  
But I understood very well  
That what we had was true  
It was pure like a childs heart  
As I try to live a new life  
I soon learn its impossible  
I need you  
And then you come back  
But as someone else  
You have lies and betrayal in your heart  
Yet I ignore it  
And act as if you are still you  
And now as I feel the cold of the gun on my bare back  
I realize...  
Its your turn to feel the coldness  
The coldness of the glittering knife  
Which is used to take away pain  
And give it  
As I take it out  
I laugh at your helplessness  
Even though I know its wrong  
I stare at your dead body  
I stare at the blood in my hands  
I know in my heart iv done wrong  
Yet I also know you did wrong  
The confusions just to much to bear  
I look at the blood covered knife  
And think...  
How can something so small  
Take away the pain for so long  
The confusions to much to bear  
The pains just to much to bear  
I look at the knife  
Knowing what I deserve  
Knowing I gave you what you deserved  
Tearn my face I think...  
You got what you deserved  
Now its my turn  
A./N.: So how was it? Please review! Oh yeah the how can so small take away  
the pain for so long thing...it wasn't mine it was a girl named kitten kisses  
love her stuff she's great read her stuff. That be an order! Hehe just  
kidding...Till next time buh-bye!!!!!! 


	2. Life's Patterns

Yuki's Diary ch.2 A. /N.: I love yuki yuki yuki!!!!!!!! But I love Bryan more then miles ok sorry *ahem* right...yeah...hmmm...cool...don't ask....  
  
Disclaimer: I love gravitation!!!!!!!!!! But I do not own it so no suing please!!!!!  
  
Entry 2: life's patterns I am so mad!!! Sensei went somewhere and wouldn't take me with him. I'm actually kind of worried...some men came for him and I wanted to go with him but he wouldn't let me he said it was to dangerous. Agh!! I wish he wasn't so protective. Agh! I'm so mad! I can't stand it anymore i'm going to go look for him after I finish writing this entry, but first I want to write this thingy majig it's a poem. I'm in a kind of suicidal mood so i'm gonna write this poem called life's patterns. Loving you Hating you Lovingly Bickering The flickering of the candle The red of blood The tip pf the fire Burning into flesh The pain of love The painful joy of hate The realness of it all So unreal to me To you... The darkness of the shadows The comfort of loneliness The calming lullaby I no longer know The kaboom of the bullet being fired The pain of it The clink of the gun falling to the floor And the end of it all... *sigh* I guess I didn't have to go out and look for yuki after all. He finally came home... well I think that i'm gonna go talk to him...no wait I am I know im gonna go talk to him hmm...I think im a really good writer im gonna be big someday a big huge famous writer and all the girls will want to date me...im gonna go talk to yuki now till next entry thingy...  
  
A./N.:well...thanks for reading my story all the few out there...hehe...I love...you know what im not even gonna I won't even say it but I will say this till next time buh-bye peeps!!!! Oh yeah BTW sorry for the shortness...bye! 


End file.
